On a Mission
by Falloutboy99
Summary: As their classmates get picked off one at a time, the glee club scrambles to find out who it is...but can they outlast a killer who is intent on completing their mission? Beginning of season 3 right before Mash-Off.
1. Prelude

_As their classmates get picked off one at a time, the glee club scrambles to find out who it is…but can they outlast a killer who is intent on completing their mission? Beginning of season 3 right before Mash-Off. _

Prelude:

Noah Puckermen was just finishing up with his last job for the day. His pool cleaning business was booming due to the lack of cold weather and the longer hours were starting to get to him. Plus he was going to meet up with Quinn to see Beth later. Their progress with their daughter was slow, but they were getting there.

He reached his hand up and wiped the sweat off of his forehead before taking a look at the house next to the pool. Normal. Suburban. Boring. The only thing that could possibly interest him at this house was the cougar who lived here. Problem was her husband wanted to "Reconnect as a couple". Poor sucker didn't understand why his wife was busy sleeping with a young guy who worked on the house. Granted Puck himself wasn't stupid enough to get caught. The last gardener didn't speak much English, but apparently understood what "Getting it on with a cougar" meant, or at least knew what it meant when good old Mrs. Canter took her top off. Unfortunately for them they didn't see Mr. Canter's car pull into the drive way. Now that was funny as hell.

Hearing a weed whacker from over in the front yard reminded him that the new guy started today. Inwardly laughing he made a mental note to fill in the said new guy on how the Mrs. liked it best (Rodeo style). Puck turned up the volume of his Ipod to drown out the noise. Nothing like a bit of classic rock to speed things up. _And another one gone, Another one bites the dust. _Something about that just sent a chill up his spine…like a warning.

Suddenly he felt something rip through his body. He screamed in pain as his back was sawed open, his yells for help only drowned out by the weed whacker digging into his flesh. Suddenly he feels himself fall forward and lands straight into the cool chlorine filled waters. His lungs scream for air as his sinks lower into the pool, but he can't swim with his body cut half-open. Eventually he succumbs and gives into to the fading light and his watery coffin.

His killer surveyed their work and smiled. _One less person standing in the way_. Carefully arranging the area around the pool, the killer left Puck floating in the pool as a little present to the homeowners. They'd be really surprised that the new gardener killed their pool boy. Then again the new gardener was cut up and stuffed inside the tool shed, so maybe that would be the real surprise. Puck had been the only real target, but the gardener boy was in the way and casualties will happen every now and again. It was all or nothing now and there was no stopping the determined murderer from getting exactly what they wanted.


	2. Mine

_As their classmates get picked off one at a time, the glee club scrambles to find out who it is…but can they outlast a killer who is intent on completing their mission? Beginning of season 3 right before Mash-Off. _

Chapter 1: Mine

"Finn! Rachel! Wait up!" Quinn called down the hall at the Glee power couple. The duo turned around at the yells of the former cheerleader. Finally catching up with them Quinn stopped to catch her breath. "What's up Quinn?" Finn asked surprised she would want to talk to them. They weren't really enemies anymore, but they weren't exactly friends either. "Have either of you seen Puck? We were supposed to go visit Beth together last night, but he never showed. I thought maybe he just blew it off, but he hasn't called me back, he's not here at school and no one else has heard from him since yesterday." The blond explained in a worried tone. "Listen, I know Noah can be-well, a bit of a jerk sometimes, but there's no way he would pass up the chance to spend time with Beth. He talks about her all the time." Rachel said now sharing Quinn's concern. "When did you talk to Puck?" Finn said suddenly even more uncomfortable with the conversation about his friend and once-would be- daughter. "At school and after temple. What does that matter? Do you know where he is?" His petite girlfriend asked him seriously. "No, I was just- never mind. I haven't seen him either." Finn said quickly to avoid the possible fight with his girlfriend. "Have you gone by his house?" Rachel asked turning back to Quinn. "His mother still hates me. There's no way I'd go anywhere near her." Quinn told the brunette.

"Alright then, Finn and I will go to Noah's house and talking to his mother. In the meantime get everyone from Glee club to keep calling him and asking around if anyone's seen him. Try talking to Shelby. Maybe he called her or went by to see Beth after." Rachel said taking charge. Quinn nodded before rushing off to the choir room while Finn and Rachel took off towards the exit of the school.

Unfortunately Puck's mother hadn't been much help. Mrs. Puckerman hadn't seen him since the day before and didn't seem too worried about it. It wasn't exactly uncommon for her son to spend the night elsewhere. However, the trip wasn't a total waste. She did inform them that Puck kept a day planner with a schedule of his clients for the week. She even let them take the book with them. It was surprising how organized their friend could be when it came to his business. Searching the book they found the address of Puck's jobs from yesterday and starting tracking down his customers one by one. All of them had so far accounted for him showing up. There was just one more house to check out.

As they pulled up in front of the house Finn recognized the place. "Hey, I know this place. I was here with Puck helping him with a job. This is the Canter's house. My mom's friends with them too. I think they're out of town this week." The tall teen told his girlfriend. "That doesn't make any sense. Why would he come to work when the family's out of town?" Rachel asked looking back at the planner. "He probably wouldn't. Maybe he forgot they were out of town." Finn said for once sounding logical. Rachel however, was unconvinced. "Let's go check anyway. Look over there. The gate is open. We can see If Noah left anything behind." The brunette said getting out of the car and walking into the backyard. Reluctantly, Finn decided to follow her. As he got out of the car he heard a deafening scream.

Running through the white painted gate Finn saw exactly what Rachel was screaming about. Floating face down in the pool was a body shredded open. It was almost unrecognizable accept for the unmistakable Mohawk. It was Puck. And written in blood across the ground on the opposite side of the pool was one word: _**MINE**_


	3. Even

_As their classmates get picked off one at a time, the glee club scrambles to find out who it its…but can they outlast a killer who is intent on completing their mission? Beginning of season 3 right before Mash-Off. _

Chapter 2: Even

Puck's death had everyone on edge. Not just the Glee Club or even the school, but all of Lima. And it wasn't just Puck whose body had been found. Another young man, a gardener named Juan Garcia, had been found stuffed in the tool shed. Everyone was sure it had to be Mr. Canter, who owned the house where the bodies had been found. It was definitely plausible that the man had finally snapped after finding out about another of his wife's affairs. Her sexual escapades hadn't exactly been a big secret. But Mrs. Canter had insisted that she and her husband had been out of town and without evidence to the contrary the case remained at a standstill.

As Mercedes Jones walked out to her car, she couldn't help but feel afraid. She was starting to regret not taking Santana up on her offer to give her a ride home. As she climbed into her car she rested her head against the steering wheel and sighed sadly. She and Puck hadn't exactly been close, but they had dated and whether or not she wanted to admit it to herself he had impacted her in a big way. He was part of Glee Club, her family. And losing a part of your family just leaves a piece of you empty. Out of all of them she'd heard Quinn was doing the worst. The girl was already unstable to begin with, but with her baby-daddy now dead she seemed to have fallen off the deep end. According to Brittany and Santana the former HBIC hadn't eaten, slept, or even spoken in days leaving the poor girl's mother in a panic for her daughter's health.

Not wanting to waste anymore time in getting home, the curvy young woman picked her head up only to feel something sharp hit her neck and tighten around her throat. As she pawed frantically at her neck her manicured nails only scratched at leather proving futile in her efforts to free herself. As she felt the bind around her neck tighten further she started to feel her skin cut and the blood trickle down her body. Rapidly losing oxygen Mercedes fought until she could not longer take it and her heart finally stopped.

Feeling the life of the African American girl leave her body, the killer smirked at the removed the weapon from around her neck. Pondering for a moment about what to do next the murderer's smirk turned into a full blown smile. Carefully taking some of the blood left from the deed the killer wrote out the perfect word: _**Even**_


	4. Forever

_As their classmates get picked off one at a time, the glee club scrambles to find out who it it is…but can they outlast a killer who is intent on completing their mission? Beginning of season 3 right before Mash-Off. _

Chapter 3: Forever

Mercedes' body wasn't discovered until the next day when a teacher pulled into the parking lot and had seen her slumped over in her seat. The scene was horrific to say the least. The police weren't sure what the newly deceased diva had been killed with, but the fact that she'd died slowly and painfully said something for itself. On top of all this it was now being suggested that the recent murders were hate crimes considering that the three murdered teens had been Jewish, Hispanic, and African American respectively.

As Finn Hudson drove back home he couldn't help but feel sick inside. He couldn't even close his eyes without picturing Puck dead in the chlorine-filled water or a horrified Rachel sobbing hysterically. Speaking of Rachel, she wouldn't even leave the house after what happened to Mercedes. He had been with her earlier and they sat together to grieve the loss of their friends until neither of them could take it anymore and he'd left. Shaking his head as the tears began to fall Finn tried to stop himself from breaking down, at least while he was driving.

Back at the Hudson-Hummel home Kurt was also grieving the lost of his friends. Spread out all over his bed were tons pictures. Some were of all of them together at competitions while others were just ones with him and Mercedes. Picking up one with them doing funny poses for the camera, Kurt started to both laugh and cry. None of it seemed real. His friend couldn't be gone. Not now, not this way.

Letting out a sad sigh Kurt decided now would be a good time to shovel down some ice cream, his figure be damned. Heading down in to the kitchen he was fine until he heard a smash behind him causing him to nearly jump out of his skin. He turned around quickly to see a vase shattered on the floor. Shaking his head Kurt went to go clean up the mess. He was getting way too paranoid. He was in his own house. No way anything could happen here. Still, he hated being in the house all by himself.

Deciding Blaine's house would be the best way to go, Kurt grabbed his jacket and headed outside. Walking to his car he passed Finn who was heading inside. Managing to give each other weak smiles of acknowledgement the two boys when their separate ways not even giving it a second thought.  
*************************************************************************************

Later that night as Carole Hudson-Hummel walked into her home she felt something was off. Calling out for the boys she got no answer. Walking further into the house she noticed the dull light in the kitchen. And entering the kitchen she got the shock of her life. Lying on the floor was a bloody hatchet… and next to it was Finn…cut into pieces.

Screaming as she ran away from the traumatic scene, Carole didn't see the word written on the wall in blood: _**Forever**_


	5. Past

_As their classmates get picked off one at a time, the glee club scrambles to find out who it its…but can they outlast a killer who is intent on completing their mission? Beginning of season 3 right before Mash-Off. _

Chapter 4:

"It was you! I know it was you!" Kurt yelled storming into the nearly empty choir room. "I don't-" "Save it! Why would you do this? Why would you kill them?" The porcelain skinned teen demanded. SMACK! Kurt stumbled as Rachel's hand collided with his cheek. "How could you think I would do that?" Rachel screamed with tears streaming down her cheeks. Kurt's anger immediately drained away. How could he have thought Rachel had done anything like that? Puck and Mercedes were their friends, and she loved Finn too much to ever intentionally hurt him. Getting no answer from Kurt, Rachel ran out of the choir room in hysterics. She'd already told the police she'd been home with her dad's, which they'd confirmed. She'd lost three of the most important people in her life and now so was blamed for it by not only the police, but her best friend too. It was just too much to take.

It wasn't much later that the rest of the club had found out what had happened and both the New Directions and Troubletones glee clubs had been cancelled indefinitely. "This is ridiculous" Santana Lopez thought to herself as she walked down the hall with her girlfriend. Sure this wasn't the best time to dance around and sing happy songs, but if there was ever a time for them all to be together it was now. Though who was she really fooling here? They'd stopped being together as soon as she'd convinced Brittany to jump ship to the Troubletones with her and Mercedes. There was no fixing that now. No chance to go back. Hell she'd even miss Puck's Mohawk and Finn's uncomfortably bad dancing.

Just as they had approached the exit of the building she realized she'd forgotten her cell phone. "San, I wanna go home." Brittany said tugging at her girlfriends arm. The blond may have been a bit ditzy, but she knew when something bad was happening at it scared her. Santana sighed. She really needed her phone. Spotting Mike and Tina she was relieved. It was easy enough to convince them to watch Brit while she made a quick run to her locker.

As she shut her locker she heard someone call out her name. Turning she faced someone she wasn't expecting. "What do you want?" the Latina snapped. She wasn't in the mood to play games. She was surprised and yelled when she felt a liquid being poured over her with a slushie cup. But it wasn't a slushie because they were sticky and gross. This was something else. "Don't worry, you'll still look hot when I'm done."

Lighting a match the assailant tossed it at Santana landing it on her easily. The girl screamed as her whole body burst in to flames. The smell of her own burning skin was next only to the pain she felt running over her body. Running franticly she struggled to free herself of the burning sensation. She could faintly hear screaming over her own. No. Not Brittany. She didn't want the fragile blond to see her this way. She'd never get over this. That was the end. She couldn't fight it anymore. Even as she felt Mike trying to put out the flames she knew she wasn't going to make it. Crashing to the ground she let go. It was just her time to die.

And scrawled out in black sharpie across her locker was one word: _**Past**_


	6. Be Mine

_As their classmates get picked off one at a time, the glee club scrambles to find out who it is…but can they outlast a killer who is intent on completing their mission? Beginning of season 3 right before Mash-Off. _

Chapter 5: Be Mine

Quinn shocked everyone with her return to school the Monday following Santana's death. People just stared as she walked determinedly towards Kurt's locker. Kurt was especially surprised to look up and see the blond standing over him. "We need to talk." Quinn said slamming the porcelain skinned teen's locker shut and pulling him in to the choir room. As she turned to shut the door behind her Kurt pulled out of her grasp. "What do you want?" He asked her annoyed. He wasn't in the mood to play games. "I need your help. We need to figure out who's killing everyone. It's only kids in glee getting killed. We could be next." Quinn told him saying the last part a little slower so he'd understand just how serious this was. "Are you out of your mind?" Kurt snapped at her. "This isn't some Scooby doo after school special where the mystery is solved in a half hour. I know that this is a brand new concept to you, but this is real life. Investigating this will put us in even more danger. We need to leave this to the police." "Bullshit!" Quinn yelled startling him.

"The police aren't doing anything because no one cares about some kids from Lima. And I know you aren't leaving this alone because you never do and Finn and Mercedes and even Puck and Santana are way too important to you for you to just let the police handle it." Quinn said getting a bit hysterical now.

A silence fell between them. Deep down Kurt knew she was right. He couldn't just let this go. "I'm in." He told her getting serious. "We need to make a list of suspects. Let's start with the glee kids and work our way from there. Who do we have?" Kurt said pulling out a pad and pencil from his bag. "Well Artie's out because he's in a wheelchair. If someone overpowered the others they would have to be strong and at least big enough to take Finn or Puck. What about Rachel?" Quinn asked now in detective mode.

"It couldn't have been Rachel. I know I accused her, but I was so stupid I didn't even remember that she was out with Finn when Mercedes… anyway, she's too small to have killed Finn, let alone...cut him up. Same goes for Tina and Sugar and even Rory. Do you think maybe…maybe it was Mike? He's tall and in great shape. It could easily take on the others." Kurt explained. "But he was with Brittany and Tina when Santana was killed remember? That takes him and Brittany off the list." Quinn pointed out. "What if…" "What If what?" Kurt asked hoping this wasn't going where he thought this was going. "What about Blaine? He has no alibi for the murders. If he wasn't with you where was he?" Quinn questioned.

"No. It wasn't him. He couldn't! What about the other Troubletones? Or Jesse? He's the coach of Vocal Adrenaline now! He'd kill the competition. Or Kuroftsky! He still hates us!" Kurt exclaimed desperately searching for an answer. "All viable suspects. But we can't ignore that it could be him. We need to be careful." Quinn said trying to make him understand without hurting him. "I'm not accusing him yet. We need more evidence. We'll start looking later." Kurt said headed out of the choir room. He had to find Blaine.

Meanwhile in the boy's locker room it was clear Blaine wasn't going to be killing anyone anytime soon. Shoving the rest of the body in the box the figure standing above Blaine's body felt a great satisfaction. No one would be able to find Blaine now and he'd take the blame for everything. After all, the dead can't say much on their own behalf. Smirking, the killer pulled out a cream colored card and surveyed his writing. He'd just drop this off and then dump the body. It was all going according to plan. On the neat little card written in red ink was an initial. And written above it were two words: _**Be Mine**_


	7. I'm Sorry

_As their classmates get picked off one at a time, the glee club scrambles to find out who it it is…but can they outlast a killer who is intent on completing their mission? Beginning of season 3 right before Mash-Off. _

Blaine had been gone for weeks. 13 days and 15 hours to be exact (as Kurt had carefully counted). Not even his family knew where he was and everyone was concerned. Kurt was the most worried of all. The only possible outcomes in this situation now were that his boyfriend was either dead or a murderer. Both possibilities were unbearable to even think about. Quinn, however, wasn't ruling anyone out. She tried to keep an 'innocent until proven guilty' perspective just as she'd learned from her detective shows (a guilty pleasure she'd never admit too). Something about Blaine suddenly taking off didn't sit right with her. After all, Blaine was an actor and there was no evidence he had done anything. He could easily charm everyone in to believing he was innocent.

Brittany was even worse. She had confined herself to her room just as Quinn has done before. Only this was much worse. Without Santana there the blond just couldn't function. She would sit and stare off at the wall without responding to anyone or anything. Her parents had even discussed sending her off to an institution.

During this time Shelby was sitting in her office staring intently at the person sitting across from her desk. "I'm sorry, but I just don't understand what you're asking. " She said taking a sip from her water and swallowing a painkiller. Her migraines had increased dramatically since the deaths began. It was horrifying to know that two of the girls in her glee club were dead and one of them had essentially lost the rest of her mind. "You kind of already have." The individual said plainly. Shelby was puzzled. "What do you-?" Shelby stopped as she felt her heart seize in her chest. She convulsed in her chair briefly before slumping over dead. All the while the other occupant in the room just watched.

Standing from their seat the killer confiscated the bottle of painkillers. No reason to risk anyone finding cyanide lying around. A laugh erupted at the person noticed the brand on the bottle was Tylenol. "Nothing like good irony. You should be proud you know. You're my ticket to getting her back." Turning to the dry erase board hanging on the wall the killer erased the existing notes and wrote on it before turning to leave. Written in red dry erase marker were the words _**I'm Sorry.**_


	8. Goodbye

_As their classmates get picked off one at a time, the glee club scrambles to find out who it is. But can they outlast a killer who is intent on completing their mission? Beginning of season 3 right before Mash-Off. _

Chapter 7: Goodbye

"Shelby's dead." Rachel said as she ventured out onto the roof to stand next to Quinn who was staring at the ground below. "I know." The blond replied emotionlessly. The two girls stood in silence. "It's about you." Quinn said suddenly startling Rachel. "W-what?" Rachel asked taken aback by the statement. "It's all been about you. Look at who's died. Your boyfriend, your competition, the mother who abandoned you. They're all gone. You may not have done this yourself, but whoever did this is doing this for you." Quinn said eerily without looking up. Rachel carefully backed away. She couldn't believe the blond girl was saying this. "You're wrong." Rachel stammered out. Quinn spared only a backwards glance at the brunette. "You are wrong." The smaller girl repeated once more before leaving in a hurry.

Meanwhile Kurt was in the auditorium shaking. He couldn't take it anymore. The looks, the talk, knowing that Blaine may have… Kurt shuddered at the thought. He knew he had to end it. And true to form he was going to go out with a bang. The overhead of the stage made the perfect spot. He stepped over the metal bar and stood on the edge. Making sure the knots were secure he put the noose around his neck. Taking a deep breath he leaped off and prepared for death.

Screams could be heard as the body came down with a crash. It was horrific. The body was mangled and bloody scarring the minds of the surrounding students. Some ran for cover while others stood in shock. They couldn't believe this had happened. How could a student take their own life?

Why did Quinn Fabray jump?


	9. I Love You

_As their classmates get picked off one at a time, the glee club scrambles to find out who it is. But can they outlast a killer who is intent on completing their mission? Beginning of season 3 right before Mash-Off. _

Chapter 8: I Love You

Rachel hastily walked down the hall. _Quinn is dead. She can't do anything to you now._ She told herself. As she continued on she was surprised when she felt herself being pulled into an empty classroom. She tried to scream but her mouth was covered by a large hand. She fought until she was let go and saw who it was.

"You scared me!" She cried smacking her "kidnapper" in the chest. He just laughed. "You scared? You just pushed Quinn Fabray off of the school roof and you're scared?" He asked. "I did this for us! She knew too much. She would have told everyone. And this is all your fault to begin with! You started this!" She yelled. "This is all my fault? I may have started this, but baby you sure finished it! Mercedes, Quinn, Santana! Those were all you babe!" He yelled back.

She swallowed and the look in her eyes just showed hurt. He relaxed and lightly relaxed his hands on her arms while Rachel kept her eyes on the floor. "I did this for us. This was what we wanted. For it to be just us and no one else. Don't you remember? I got rid of Shelby to apologize. I never meant to hurt you. " He said gently. She looked up directly into his eyes. "I know. I know this was what we wanted. I was just upset when you killed Noah. He was my friend, but I got rid of the others because I love you. I want us to be together." She told him. He leaned down roughly kissed her, which she returned with fever. When the broke for air her pulled her into his arms and held her tight.

"I love you Rachel." "I love you too Sam."


End file.
